


Moth Wings

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Vampire AU, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Based on my Vampire AU, a group of starved shapeshifters come across Andre's clan manor and targeted Semir who stayed behind with his infant daughter while Andre left for an errand.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 3





	Moth Wings

The sunset rays descended upon the ground like a flooded river taking over dry land and with the fading brightness of the day swallowed up by the darkness, the lights of Feuerkranz Manor began to turn on.

A group of men cowered beyond the walls surrounding the property, perched on top of the stone and huddling behind one of the large statues as the occupants of the manor gathered in a courtyard.

They watched the vampires moving towards their individual cars lined up along the round road, oblivious to their silent watchers.

“There’s whole lot of ‘em,  do ya' think they all goin' t'leave?” One grumbled, peeking over the stone statue with bright fiery eyes.

“ They gotta , baron's with them, so's they’re off t'hunt, the weak an’ old stay,” the other one grinned, his sharp yellow teeth wet with saliva with the promise of good prey laying ahead.

They’ve travelled far and long and human meat wasn’t enough to suffice their demanding appetite, so finding out about a secluded clan of vampires out of the boundaries of one of the major cities of Germany was like hearing they won the lottery.

It took three days before they successfully caught the baron leaving the premises along with his subordinates.

The vampire appeared a bit too young to be a baron and for a while, they thought they misidentified the master of the clan, but his dominance over the clan became apparent when everybody else started bowing their heads in his presence, dumb tradition, but an easy trademark.

When the baron’s head suddenly turned abruptly, they swiftly cowered behind the stone so that nothing but the tips of their nose stuck out, afraid they’d be discovered, but when nothing happened in the next following seconds, they peeked once again, this time the baron was accompanied by somebody new, somebody they haven’t seen yet. The significantly smaller man approached the baron with a raised head, not one of the subordinates then.

They watched with curiosity as the two men conversed for a brief moment and then the baron bowed down and what at first appeared to be an unusual gesture of courtesy, turned out to be an eager kiss. The pair locked lips in a needy breathtaking display of passion with the baron’s hands playfully roaming down the smaller vampire’s buttock until being lightly pushed back with a grin appearing on both their lips from the exchange.

The other vampires quickly turned their backs, giving the pair a moment. The baron caressed his partner’s cheek in a great show of affection and turned away, walking to the car in the front at last, while his partner disappeared within the main entrance of the manor.

“Baron's not real smart t'leave his pet behind, he looks delicious, can’t wait to have a taste” the flaming eyes fixed on the main entrance closing behind his prey, he licked his cracked lips before he got smacked hard over the back of his head. He turned to his accomplice with a snarl, “What?!”

“Don’ be such a greedy fucker, we gotta share if he’s alone there,” His companion snarled back.

Eventually, all the cars began to move out of the gate and once the last one drove down the dirt road and disappeared within the sea of trees ahead, they moved.

Like a stalking predator they approached the manor with caution, wary of any alarms, but the surroundings of the estate remained blissfully silent and the group found their way to the entrance with ease.

One grabbed the handle and gave it an experimental tug and when it opened, they couldn’t help but laugh triumphantly.

“This is so easy, baron’s careless bugger,” one cackled and the lot of them rushed in.

They were welcomed with a large luxurious display of the main hall, filled with antique statues and gold-framed paintings all around, they spread out, using the advantage of dim lighting to hide in the shadows and get the jump on their prey.

“Where did the little one go?” One wondered and the others shushed him.

Despite the obvious emptiness of the place, they knew he was in there somewhere and last thing they needed was to alert him.

They each went a separate way, searching individual hallways, one stopping at the large fireplace towering between two enclosed rooms on the ground floor.

He recognized the baron sitting in a heavily ornate black and velvet chair, the short guy they’ve been searching for standing by his side, a hint of a smile lingering on his lips, their hands linked on the armrest, and a pale snake-like creature slithering around the backrest of the chair, its head peeking from behind the baron, the red eyes burning into the predator’s bare soul.

“Creepy,” he grumbled and rather moved on to sniffing at the door, the sooner they’d find their prey the quicker they could get out before the baron got back and found what they’ve done to his pet.

It was then when they all collectively heard a loud hissing sound. They all stopped and looked around frantically, searching for the source on the ground, but saw no snake slithering on the ground.

They exchanged a confused look and were about to resume their search when one of them shouted and the others snapped their attention to him and all saw a large floating serpentine creature, hovering in front of their companion’s face, mouth open, teeth bared, it’s tail flickering in a warning.

It looked just like the creature from the painting.

“What the fuck is that?” 

Their companion slashed at the strange creature, but it dodged him easily and sank its teeth into his arm, making him fall back with a howl of pain, grabbing for it’s head to pull it off of him. The others made no effort to aid him and quickly retreated into the shadows when they heard a sound of quickened steps coming from the grand staircase.

“What’s going on, Merr?” They heard a man’s confused voice growing nearer.

Holding still in their significant hiding places, they waited, listening to the descending steps, waiting for their victim to walk right to his death, the desire to tear his flesh and devour that sweet, nutritious body left them salivating at their mouths, they were all starved.

The small vampire continued to move down the steps, not seeing immediately where the serpent attacked their companion, who already managed to shrug it off and hide within the shadows himself as the serpent retreated to the vampire’s side.

Wanting to take the advantage of their prey walking right into their trap would be the best thing that could happen, snap his neck, rip his jugular straight out of his throat before he has a chance to cry out, quick and easy meal.

However, they saw him stop abruptly halfway down the steps, he looked around as if suspecting something.

They exchanged a look across the grand hall where they each hid in individual corners.

Should we strike?

When the vampire suddenly went awfully quiet, one of them dared to take a step forward.

“Who the hell are you?!” 

The loud demand was all they needed to move. They all jumped out of their covers and charged, not sparing another second.

The hall filled with the thundering sound of all of them charging their prey at once, accompanied by a loud screech coming from the creature and underneath all that, a gasp of surprise from their victim.

Their teeth flashed, aiming to kill, the sight on the exposed neck right in front of them, waiting to be torn apart-

But teeth snapped on empty air and the attackers got a lungfull of a black smoke instead. They choked and gagged, their fiery eyes searching for their prey.

“Tom!” Is all they heard before one screamed in pain, forcing the others to turn to their companion, only to see him locked in a vicious fight with one of the vampires. Others quickly jumped in to aid their companion fighting the enraged opponent, but even as they surrounded him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind one of them, before they could warn their companion, the vampire ran him through with a knife and slashed his throat before letting him slump to the ground, dead.

Fueled by the anger of the loss of their companion, the remaining charged him once again, successfully slicing his arm open and forcing him to drop his weapon.

One of them felt a movement on the top of the staircase and looked up to see their original pray staring down at the scene with a horrified expression, their eyes locked then.

Now was his chance.

The attacker charged his prey so quickly he knew for certain there would be no dodging him this time, their eyes still firmly locked on one another. He could hear the taller vampire still fighting his companions shout his friend’s name in warning, but it was far too late for that, he wouldn’t be saved this time.

The vampire’s arms moved in front of him in a futile attempt to lessen the attack, but his assailant pounced on him so viciously the smaller man stood no chance, slamming his back hard against the stone wall behind him, his arms moving out of the way at the gravity of the impact and giving his attacker all the room he needed to bite down and kill.

But just as he did so, the vampire managed to raise his arm just in time for the teeth to sink into it instead, drawing a pained cry from the victim.

The warm flow of copper blood filling his mouth sent sparks of energy through his core, like a refreshing gulp of water, the first bite of food after starving for so long and it was delicious.

It didn’t taste like anything he’d ever tasted before, vampire blood was sour and far thicker, this was smooth, sliding down his tongue to his throat and warming up his gut with renewed energy and he only just got a taste. His eyes fixed on the jugular as his victim began to struggle furiously underneath him, he loosened his locked jaw and prepared to strike for the throat when his victim’s eyes flashed and suddenly the attacker was being thrown off with unknown force, tumbling down the stairs painfully.

He got back to his feet, licking at the blood staining his mouth, tasting the sweetness for another fleeting moment, desire sparking in his body with the need for more, despite the vampire slowly but surely winning the fight with his companions, the attacker instead of helping them, charged his victim once again, blind with need to taste more, he needed to taste his flesh now, would it be just as delicious as his blood? 

He reached the top of the stairs once again, locking eyes with the little guy, gasping harshly, clutching at his heavily bleeding arm. He striked again.

But connected hard with something invisible, so he tried again, but something prevented him from moving forward, he looked at his victim with a snarl.

“You no fuckin’ vampire, little pet, are you?” 

He kicked at the invisible barrier.

“How long can you keep it up, huh?” He taunted, watching his victim wince each time he kicked out.

It was then when he smelled a new presence.

“Semir, is everything alright? I heard- oh fuck.”

Another vampire, but holding something that quickly drew his attention with a bloody grin.

An infant, what a pleasant surprise.

“Take her away, Eike!” the little guy pleaded in panic as the female took in the scene. She held the baby close to her chest and pulled a knife from a holster at her side as if she wanted to fight.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

He kicked at the barrier furiously, feeling it slowly but surely give away and the little guy scrambled to his feet just as it tore down, flash of pale blue light appeared in front of the assailant’s eyes and teeth sank into his shoulder, the fucking serpent again, he ignored it though, fully focused on the infant in the female vampire’s arms. She looked ready to fight back, he was fine with that, the dinner would come with a dessert, he was more than ready for that.

Being shoved back when the little guy body-slammed him down the stairs on the other hand, not really.

The female vampire screamed and so did his friend fighting the others, now looking more rough than before as he lost his advantage with the distraction.

The two tumbled all the way down to the ground floor, falling right before the battling group and it was then when the assailant’s temper ran its course, he wanted to cherish this kill, but he’d settle with making it quick.

As soon as he regained control over his limbs, he grabbed the groaning little guy by the throat and turned his head to the side, baring his teeth. The screams of panic from his victim’s friends only fueled him.

“Keep squirmin’, I love it when my food resists,” he added with a maniacal grin, holding the struggling victim down.

The sight disappeared from before his eyes when a thick black smoke surrounded them instead, when he tried to see where it came from, it was too late, it filled his lungs, blinded his eyes, deafened his ears, everything was gone and his mind became an expanding void.

This was different than the smoke before, it was so much heavier and so-

An iron grip enveloped his throat, he couldn’t breathe, he dropped his hold on his victim and clawed at the restraining force that pulled him away until his feet dangled with the ground disappearing from beneath his feet.

The grip continued to tighten until his eyes bulged and he kicked furiously at the nothingness below him, desperate to getaway.

The smoke dissolved then and he was eye to eye with the baron himself, the red eyes filled with fury.

His companions already rushed to his side and slashed at the baron, the vampire’s steel glare only glancing at them briefly before going back to his victim.

That’s right.

He was the victim now.

Black smoke flashed before his eyes again, only showing the glowing red eyes of the baron, before they reappeared in a different spot. Not giving him a chance to say a word, the baron slammed him against a wall and promptly impaled him on one of the spiked decorations and watched him gurgle on blood for several seconds until his body twitched for the last time and grew boneless. The last thing the fiery eyes saw was the pitiful stare of his killer, then the blurry world dimmed into nothing.

\-----

Semir coughed when the restricting hold on his throat was removed along with the entire weight of his assailant.

Merr quickly reacted to his struggle to breathe and disappeared within him, trying to mend what she could. He wheezed painfully, his body hurting all over, but the screeching of the ongoing fight above him forced him to move and get on his knees.

What he saw was his husband mercilessly slaughtering his assailant and with a hateful look he hasn’t seen on his face since the manor has been attacked two years ago, Andre moved to aid his brother in fighting off the rest of the assailants.

Tom seemed more than thankful, already being on the brink of his strength as it was fighting off all of them at once up to this point.

The Alpha’s fury raged in the air and Semir knew there would be no stopping his husband’s rage until it ran its course. Screams and snarls echoed in the grand hall along with the squelching sound of wounds slashed and torn open as the group tried to fight the demon they now had to face, Semir didn’t look though, he got on his wobbly feet and limped his way up the stairs, meeting Eike halfway as she ran towards him, still clutching Hana tightly against her chest.

“Fuck, Semir, he bit you, we have to treat this,  _ aufhocker’s _ bite is strongly poisonous to most of us,” she reached for his arm, turning it gently around to reveal the tearing wound in his forearm when Hana began to cry and Semir immediately reached for her.

“Poisons don’t affect me, I’ll be fine,” he reassured her and Eike reluctantly handed him the sobbing infant. He cradled his daughter against his chest with his good arm and kissed her on the forehead.

“It’s okay sweetie, I’m here,” he cooed and rocked her gently until her cries died down.

And slowly so did the snarls and growls coming from below them. Semir turned around and saw as Andre ran his sword through the last surviving opponent’s head, the body twitching on the ground as blood pooled around it, he ripped the sword from its skull and wiped it on the deceased man’s clothes, he rushed to Tom’s side then where his brother sank to his knees and breathed heavily.

“Are you alright? Did they bite you?” Andre asked worriedly, looking over the numerous wounds on his body.

Tom laughed breathlessly.

“Of course not, do you think this is my first rodeo? I’m just winded, didn’t expect that much activity on Saturday.” He nodded towards the staircase, his smile quickly falling,” One of them bit Semir though, I tried to stop them, but couldn’t.”

Andre followed his line of sight and with one last pat on his shoulder, jogged up the stairs.

Semir waited there, Hana secured against his chest. Andre quickly looked him over and frowned when he saw the injured arm.

“I’m okay, it’ll seal right up when Merr grabs one of their souls,” Semir reassured him, but that didn’t stop the concerned baron from taking his injured hand and pulling out a napkin from his pocket to wrap it around the exposed wound.

Semir watched his face, seeing the unspoken guilt deep-rooted in his expression. Even with the way his fingers moved, despite killing just moments earlier, Andre’s touch was gentle as he knew it to be in their most tender moments they shared as a couple.

Andre was hardly ever forceful with him outside the walls of their bedroom, but it was hardly comparable. The grip of a lustful lover losing his mind over the need to claim him over and over, of the grip of a demon with thoughts only fixed on the need to kill as violently as possible to satisfy the rage.

Eike stepped away to tend to Tom getting to his feet at last on the ground floor and left the two of them to themselves.

Andre raised his husband’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently, running his thumb over the cool skin. Semir smiled at the gesture and reached out to caress his vampire’s cheek, rubbing at the dried spot of blood.

“I’m going to stay here until the manor is secured properly and the idiots who were supposed to be on a lookout…” Andre growled.

“We didn’t have anyone on lookout, everybody was out already and you said you were only going to run a quick errand, remember? It was only Eike, Tom and me.” Semir rocked their daughter again, seeing her slowly but surely falling asleep.

“Ah, right,” Andre sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he watched as Merr slowly emerged from Semir’s chest with a low whistle and glided towards one of the bodies below.

“Is Tom going to be alright? Merr’s going to patch me up in a second, I can give him some blood,” Semir offered worriedly, noticing the limping vampire.

Andre shook his head.

“No, we’ve got an entire blood bank for that in the basement,”

“He saved my life, Andre,” Semir insisted.

“Good, it’s his job to keep you safe when I’m not here,” Andre retorted, “I’d rather if you didn’t get people used to feeding on you, it’s dangerous,” he warned him.

“I’ve done it before when you’ve been injured,” Semir frowned at his husband,” Tom has every right for it just as you do.” 

“Tom’s fine, so stop arguing with me, Semir,” Andre squeezed his hand gently,”I’m not going to stop you if it ever comes down to being the only way, but we’ve all been through much worse than this little scuffle, he’s going to be okay,” he reassured the Omega and pressed his lips to Semir’s neck, running his tongue over the scenting gland.

“Can’t win an argument so we lick our mate into submission, of course,” Semir complained quietly, but tilted his head nevertheless, giving his husband better access to the source of his scent.

Andre pressed feathery kisses along the scenting gland and eventually found his lips, Semir moving into the kiss first with surprising neediness. The event was rougher on him than he was willing to admit and it showed in the desperation of their kiss as he pulled Andre down to get more of the momentary connection.

Andre heard a soft rumble of a purr escaping the other’s throat, drawing a rumbling response of his own with the Alpha within him reacting to his Omega’s needs.

When they pulled away at last, they only stopped far enough where their skin just barely stopped touching, lips still brushing and breaths warming up their skin as Semir spoke quietly.

“I’m gonna be waiting for you to come to bed at a decent time or I’m stealing your sweater again.”

“Of course you would, little firefly.”

Tom climbed up the stairs just as Merr returned to Semir with a freshly captured soul. Semir hastily pulled away from his husband’s comforting hold to ensure Tom really wasn’t dying as he seemed to be.

“Hey, hey, before you say anything, I would have won even if Andre wouldn’t have shown up,” Tom insisted with a comical pout, Eike smiled, keeping her arms around her boss in support.

Semir blinked, looking him up and down, the baby now sleeping soundly in his arms.

Tom looked like he went through a meat grinder, his clothes torn up, bloody slashes all over his body, a total mess.

“Yeah,” Semir nodded and sighed,” I don’t have the strength to argue,” he hugged the vampire gently, taking care not to squish his infant in between them.

Tom looked at Andre who shrugged and hugged Semir back.

“I’m alright, Semir,” he reassured him gently and hissed when Semir smacked him on the back.

“I’ve already died, but I swear you’ll be the death of me.”


End file.
